Harry Potter's 6th Year
by potterftw
Summary: This is my first fanfiction guys, be gentle, any constructive criticism is good. It starts with the summer before 6th year. Harr discovers Dumbledore has been hiding things and takes things into his own hands. M for profanity and violence in later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first go at this kind of stuff guys, please be gentle. Oh and I don't any of these characters/locations yada yada yada._

Harry Potter's 6th Year. 

_Chapter 1_

Harry was in bed, thrashing around wildly. Since Voldemort's rebirth, he had always had nightmares. Since Sirius' death, they had become even worse. Sirius was Harry's godfather, the only real father figure Harry had had in his short but tragic life. Sirius Black, had been murdered by his demented cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry's eyes suddenly shot open, his chest was heaving and he was sweating all over. He spent a minute or so getting his bearings and then rolled over and checked the time on his second hand, battered alarm clock. 'four am' he thought 'another shit night's sleep.'

Harry, not even 16 years old yet, but he had faced the Dark Lord Voldemort, 5 times and walked away relatively un-scathed compared to what Voldemort normally did to the people who opposed him. Since his last run in, Harry had been working hard on conditioning his body for hardship. He couldn't train his magic so he studied hard and worked out, Harry used his seemingly endless supply of anger to fuel him through his rigorous work outs. Gone was the scrawny kid, he was developing into a tall, well built young man.

He dressed quietly and stealthily left the house for his regular morning workout. As he did, Harry thought about the many revelations that had occurred in quick succession. Dumbledork had told him not to leave the house under any circumstances, 'fuck him' thought Harry. He had grown tired of Dumbledore's constant manipulations, lies and half truths. Harry realised that Dumbledick only saw him as a weapon, to kill ol' Mouldyshorts. Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived or whatever they were calling him now, was the only one who could kill Voldemort, there was a prophecy saying how the Dork Lord would mark him as his equal, the mark, was that wonderful scar that people liked to stare at. Harry had found out, after contacting the Goblins, that Dumbledore had been hiding the details of his parent's wills from him.

The Goblins told Harry that he inherited another 3 vaults from his parents, these vaults, combined with his own personal vault, set up for school contained 78 million Galleons, which is the equivalent of around 390 million pounds. He also had a 51% controlling stake in the Nimbus broom company and a 75% stake in the Daily Prophet, 'Well' thought Harry upon discovering this gem 'Those bastards are gonna get a rocket up their arses sometime soon for printing shit for the last few years'. He also owned many properties around the world, all together worth around 20 million Galleons. But the biggest surprise was, he was infact the last heir of Godric Gryffindor, so, he also got the Gryffindor vault, the oldest vault in Gringotts, This vault contained a massive 500 million Galleons! He also owned, Gryffindor castle, Gryffindor manor, Godric's hollow, and, technically he owned Hogwarts, 'Dumbles will love that when I tell him'. Harry, was the richest wizard on the planet, making even the Malfoys look poor. According to Teen Witch Weekly he was also the most eligible wizard on the planet, that was a turn up for the books, 'Sirius would get a right laugh out of it'.

It was about 7 am when Harry trudged back into his prison, oops, home, everyone else was just rising. He dragged himself up to his bedroom to find a large, regal looking eagle owl sat on his windowsill waiting for him, as soon as harry plucked the letter of the owl's extended leg, he recognised the elegant, curly script of his headmaster.

_Harry, _

_I realise that I am probably the one you want to hear least from at the current time _'You got that right old man, I'd rather get a letter off the Dark Wanker, at least I'd be able to have a laugh at that' _so I shall not ramble on. This letter is a portkey that shall take you to the Burrow for the remainder of the holidays. The activation phrase is, 'Love'_

_A.D. _

Harry, immediately ran to the shower, and got washed and dressed. He packed his trunk and then went to say his farewells to his last living relatives. "Right guys, I'm off to the Weasley's, have a good summer." That was all he said, short and sweet, he didn't want to spend longer than necessary with them. Harry turned to go back to his bedroom, when he heard a meek voice behind him just as he was half way up the stairs. "Harry" Harry turned round to see Dudley at the bottom "Will I see you next summer?" Harry was stunned to say the least "I doubt it Dudley, I'm going to be staying in one of my own homes next summer, I can write to you if you really wanted?" Dudley seemed to look happy that Harry didn't seem to harbour too many ill feelings toward him, "Yeah I'd like that, before you go I just want to say thanks for saving me last year, and sorry for being a dick to you over the years. I realised last year, you aren't the waste of space Mum and Dad always made you out to be, so yeah, ummm sorry." "It's cool Big D, I better be off anyway, see you.". Harry Continued walking up the stared, stunned. He was still mulling it over when he reached his bedroom. He grabbed the letter his trunk and hedwig's cage and said "Love".


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again, I own nothing, unlike JKR, I'm not earning any money from this, cheers. _

_Chapter 2_

Harry crashed onto the kitchen floor of the Burrow "Pissing portkeys" he muttered to himself. It was at this point he noticed he hadn't been swept into to bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley like he normally was. Harry turned and looked at the magical clock that hung on the wall, only one hand was pointed at 'home' that hand was Bill, the oldest Weasley boy, well man now.

As Harry was looking at the clock Bill stood in the doorway studying Harry, the person who he thought, was responsible for almost getting his youngest siblings killed. "Harry" Bill said, a dark expression on his face, which wasn't missed by Harry, "Hey Bill, what's up?", there was a pregnant pause in which Bill was wondering how he should reply, he chose the straight forward blunt way. "You Harry. You are what's wrong with me". Harry was nonplussed, he'd always got on well with man in front of him "What've I done?" . Bill all of a sudden exploded like a Hippogriff off it's leash, " WHAT'VE YOU DONE? IS THAT SOME KIND OF JOKE YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THANKS TO YOU, I NEARLY LOST RON AND GINNY!" Harry wasn't intimidated by Bill, but he took a step back in shock at the outburst, "AND THEN, JUST COME HERE, LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED" Harry's anger was getting the best of him, but he was not going to draw his wand and exacerbate things. Bill had started to move forward to Harry, a look in his eyes saying 'I'm gonna beat the snot out of you now'. Sure enough, a fist swung round towards Harry's head, but connected with nothing but thin air. As part of his fitness regime and quest for freedom, Harry had taken up boxing and was in fact rather good. Bill took another shot which was easily swatted away with which Harry replied with a monstrous upper cut of his own, putting his full 12 stone behind it. Bill was lifted into the air from the force and landed on his back, and didn't get up again, he'd been knocked out cold by a 15 year old. The twins would have great fun with this.

Harry ripped open his trunk and grabbed his pride and joy, no, not that pride and joy, his Firebolt. He loved to fly when he was angry, it helped work out the tension and clear his head, made him feel free. Harry flew like never before, putting the broom through the most hardship it had ever been through. Harry had even heard it creak a few times, a sound he'd never heard before, but still, he pushed harder and harder, until after what only seemed like two minutes, but was in fact forty five minutes, he was interrupted. "HARRY!" the voice called, it was the voice of Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, "Hey Harry, you coming down mate?" Harry dropped his broom into a vertical dive and landed next to Ron, who was giving him a very quizzical look. "What happened with Bill? Before you worry, no one's angry, Bill even wants to apologise, he told us a rough outline of what happened, you care to elaborate?" Harry for his part also wants to give a 'rough outline' but Bill has already done that. "Basically, I got here by a portkey arranged by Dumbles, I take it you were expecting me?" Ron nods and replies "We weren't expecting you until after lunch to be honest mate, sorry you didn't have a better welcoming party." Harry waves his hand to stop Ron, "Yeah so I got here, no one but your brother was here, and he basically blamed for the whole shit at the ministry and said that it was my fault you and Gin nearly died. Once again though mate, I am sorry about dragging you there, I was a thick twat for falling for the trap." Ron looks stunned that Bill could behave like that, he was supposed to be the oldest sibling. "Mate sorry about that, he acted like a right shit, but I think he feels sorry. As for that debacle at the ministry, you didn't drag us there, you wanted to go on your own. Remember?" "Thanks Ron, it means a lot. Should we go back to the house now?"

Back at the house, after Mrs Weasley has finished with fussing over you and apologising about Bill's behaviour, the man himself comes in, head bowed, looking awfully sheepish. "Harry," Bill says croakily, "sorry about earlier, I really don't know what came over me, I mean, I saw you and just got angry, for no reason." Harry knew all along he was going to forgive him, but he was going to toy with him a bit first, "What so you, a grown man thinks you can attack a school boy and just think an apology will do?" Bill looks up and widens his eyes in surprise at Harry's dry, sarcastic remark, "Well what else do you want me to do?" "Oh I don't know Bill rack your brains, you're supposed to be intelligent right?" Ron chips in too, the two of you had discussed this on the way up, "yeah 'supposed' being the operative word here Harry." Bill starts to reply angrily at Ron until he notices the massive grins on the two younger men's faces, "Ha Ha" Bill laughs sarcastically, "very good guys, actually had me going there." Bill turns to face Harry again and turns serious once again, "Honestly Harry, sorry." "Bill it's fine mate, I understand, as soon as I dropped you" Harry winks "I'd already decided all was forgiven. We're at war here, tempers are bound to run high. Especially with you Weasleys." Bill laughs in reply, "You got that one right Harry. Anyway I have some order business with Goblins to attend to. See you later guys."

The rest of the day passes nicely, with Quidditch in the afternoon, Ron playing as keeper, and Harry and Ginny chasing. Ginny is a good seeker, but, her true forte really is chasing. She's incredible. Ron is also a very good keeper, 'with a bit more confidence, he could easily be Wood's league' Harry, is already thinking of their chances of winning the Quidditch cup. Later, as Ron and Harry are just getting into bed Ron speaks up, "Harry, is something wrong, all day, you've kept getting this far away look on your face. What're you thinking about, you can talk to me, you know that right?" Harry sighs, he knows he needs to tell Ron, but not without Hermione there too, "You're right, there is something, but Hermione needs to know too, that okay?" "Yeah sure, just tell us whenever your ready. G'night Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

_YO! There's gonna be some action in this one. Once again, I don't own this, JKR has lots of money I don't. I'd be really appreciative of reviews guys, constructive criticism please, any pointers as to how I can improve my writing would be fantastic. Cheers guys. _

_Chapter 3_

The next week passed quietly for Harry, he did however thoroughly enjoy spending time with his favourite family. Harry got caught up with all his summer assignments, 'man, Hermione will love this.' Add in a nice smattering of quidditch and beautiful food, it was so far one of Harry's better summers. He was still continuing with his workouts, in a conversation with Ron two days previously, Ron decided he wanted to join in, and after half an hour, decided it wasn't for him, and went back to bed. Of course, the grief of Sirius' death still lay heavily on his and his nightmares were still there, though they weren't so bad at the Burrow. While Harry may have been grieving for Sirius, he wasn't going to let it get on top of him, Sirius wouldn't want it, he'd want Harry to kick arse, raise hell, and have some fun.

Harry had just got changed after his workout as Ron was waking up, "Alright Ron? What time's Hermione supposed to be arriving?" Ron looked at his watch "Shit! She'll be here in half an hour!" Ron moves like you've never seen before and is flying around like a whirling dervish and got showered and dressed in record time, but seemed to be struggling with the zip on his jeans when a voice came from the doorway which startled both Harry and Ron, "Hey Harry, you're looking fantastic, you need to watch out for all those young virile witches at school. Although the way Ronald is fiddling with that zip, it does make me wonder what's been going on in here..." then an enormous smile spreads across her face and she launches herself at Harry. "Oh Harry, it's so good to see you, How are you?" a slightly put-out Ron speaks up "Hey 'mione, you okay?" Hermione lifts herself from Harry, the normally reserved girl looking slightly embarrassed at her outburst. "Why yes Ronald, I'm great thanks now I'm here and off my potions from Dolohov's curse..." as Hermione and Ron's exchange continues, Harry studies Hermione from his bed. 'Man, she. Is. Smoking.' Harry looks her up and down a few times, starting at her long, slender well toned legs, up to her toned stomach and her good sized firm breasts, up to her beautiful face. Gone is the bucktoothed, bushy haired bookworm, in her place is a young woman with a fantastic face, fantastic figure and cracking personality to boot. Harry had always had a soft spot for Hermione, it could now be more considered a 'hard' spot. "Harry, hellooooo" Hermione is waving her hand in front of your face "you still with us?" Harry shakes his head and looks embarrassed at the thoughts that had been running through his head. "Yeah, 'course, sorry, what were you saying?" Hermione now looks a bit less exuberant, "Ron just said you had something to tell us?" Harry sighs, he'd been doing that a lot lately, "Right yeah, you'd better take a seat."

"So, let me get this straight, Dumbledore's been fucking you over, being a lying manipulative old bastard!" Ron is outraged, "What're you gonna do Harry, he can't get away with this, he-'' Harry stops him mid-rant, "Oh trust me Ron, he will get what's coming to him, I'm forming a plan and when I set it in motion, he won't have a leg to stand on" Hermione speaks for the first time since you began your tale "Harry, you're leaving something out, I can tell." "Right, okay here goes, there was a prophecy, which you know, seeing as that's we were lured to the ministry, so here goes, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._" Harry points at his scar "There's the mark, so before you say anything, no, it can't be anyone else, it's me, I think I've always expected something like this." Silence, for almost five whole minutes. Ron is the first to break the silence "Shit mate, how do you keep getting up and moving on all the time" Harry shrugs, Hermione is still quiet, silent tears rolling down her face, "Hermione are you okay?" silence for another minute. "I don't know Harry *sniff sniff* I'm so scared for you. You've had such a bad life, and then all this gets piled on you. Ron asks a good question, how do you do it?"

The next few weeks pass in the same vein as the first at the burrow, Harry's birthday comes and goes, with a small birthday party to celebrate. Two thirds of the golden trio are still a bit subdued, Harry on the other hand has had enough of the moping. "GUYS! Come on, stop being so down, I've fought him before, and I know I've got away on luck mostly, I know I can beat him. I'm his equal. Dumbledick told me that my power is 'my capacity to love' or some such bollocks. Hermione, you're clever, think about it, I'm heir of Gryffindor. The Dark Wanker is the heir of Slytherin, he has some hereditary powers. So it stands to reason, add onto the powers I got off Dumb Riddle, I can do it. Also according to the test the goblins did on me, my raw magical power has been matched by only one person ever. Merlin. According to them, my power is still growing, so lighten the hell up, we're off to the alley today and back to Hogwarts the day after to tomorrow." The mood has brightened considerably by the end of your little speech and Hermione is positively beaming "You're right Harry. Sorry we doubted you, and you're right about inheriting some powers from Gryffindor, I'll do some research about him." The thought of research, if possible, makes Hermione smile even more and she throws her arms around you 'hmmm this is nice, she smells nice, and that chest really does feel as good up close as it looks. Oh man stop thinking this Harry right now, you don't want to let tiger out of the cage.' Hermione pulls away and Harry turns to Ron, "You with me mate, you're one hell of a tactician and an even better friend, I'm gonna need you." Ron smiles widely at the praise, and gives you a manly hug "FUCK YEAH!" Molly's voice drifts up the stairs, "Ronald Weasley, watch that language!"

Harry had always had a sixth sense when it comes to danger, and right now, that sixth sense was tingling. Harry had voiced his concerns, and Hermione and Ron waved it off, "It's probably just the order, they're bound to have a few people keeping their eye on you. You don't honestly think Mr and Mrs Weasley would let us wander on our own if there weren't" Hermione's logic makes sense. But Harry knows that he is very rarely wrong, his theory is proved when he all of a sudden feels a rush of magic build up behind him "DOWN!" Harry's reflexes are second to none, dragging Ron and Hermione down with him, as a sickly green spell, Harry knows only too well flies over his head. Harry has already spun round and has his wand pointed at a large figure in black robes, but without, a mask, Harry doesn't recognise the face. "Ron, Hermione, get help, I'll hold this prick off, go now." Ron and Hermione sprint off as Harry starts firing spells furiously. Harry is acting on pure instinct, using spells he didn't even know and performing magic that would even make Dumbles proud, not that that mattered to Harry at the minute. Harry fires a bludgeoner at his assailant, scoring the first clean hit of the fight. It hits his shoulder launching him flying through the air and making a nasty crunchy sound. The man however, uses a cushioning charm and doesn't hit the ground hard and immediately returns fire, once again going for the kill. Harry neatly dodges to the side, banishing some debris at the man in the process, a large chuck of rock smashing into his knee. Harry's attacker is good, no doubt about that, but Harry is sure it isn't a death eater, maybe a hit-wizard hired by the dark wanker. The man lets out a scream as Harry's reductor curse hits his none wand arm, the man is in bad shape. Harry however, has only minor cuts on his face from flying debris, while the attacker may be good, Harry is a league above this man. 'Where are they, it's been ten minutes'.

The fight wears on and Harry here's a deep rumbling voice in his head, "Young man, use my power, just open your palm and envision fire pouring out of your hand. Farewell for now..." you do this, and sure enough, a torrent of fire is released, more beautiful and devastating than any fiendfyre. It comes out at a velocity rivalling that of the Horntail he fought in his fourth year. A smell of burning flesh reaches Harry's nose and he closes his hand and the fire stops instantly. Harry spots the charred mess on the ground, oddly, Harry feels no remorse, but he is more than a bit worried, where his back up is, the people shopping are starting to gather round now, speechless. Suddenly there are many pops, Harry knows this to be the sound of apparation and once again prepares himself for a fight. But instead of seeing enemies, Harry sees someone he rather wouldn't, Albus Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, what the fuck took you so long!" Hermione looks like she wants to say something, but sees the anger in his eyes and his aura flaring around him and decides to stay out of it for now. Albus for his part, ignores the question, "Harry, I am most disappointed in you, he didn't have to die" Harry is stunned "Disappointed? Disappointed? You sanctimonious, manipulative prick! He attacked me, and wasn't showing signs of letting up, seeing as you all took your time to get here, I ended it. You look shocked at me calling you manipulative? Yes I know Albus. I know about your lies. About my true heritage. Trust me when I say this, you will face retribution for your actions. But for now I have a fucking dark lord to kill." Harry apparates away. The last thing he sees as he is leaving is the stunned look on everyone's faces.

_Okay guys, there you go, I hope it was okay. Like I said at the start review would be fantastic please. Thanks x_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, uploads may start slowing down in the next week, I have exams coming up, but I'll still endeavour to get at least one a day done. Oh right, yeah, I don't own this stuff, JKR does. _

_Chapter 4_

The Burrow was in uproar as they arrived back home, not only did Harry show a glimpse of what he was truly capable of, but the kicker was when he apparated away. When the Weasleys and Hermione arrived back to the Burrow, they found a note from Harry left on the kitchen table;

_Hey guys, _

_Sorry about that. Don't worry about me, I'm safe I just want to stay out of Dumbles' clutches even if it is only for a day. I need to get my head around what happened. I'll see you all at platform nine and three quarters. _

_Harry_

While the rest of the Weasleys could accept that Harry could look after himself more than adequately, Molly, was not willing to listen. "We have to get him back, it's not safe for him! Get Dumbledore searching for him." Arthur's response, was to just stupefy his hysterical wife. "Kids, have any of you got any idea where Harry might have gone?" Hermione, is the one to answer, "Well Mr Weasley, he did some research of thoughts, before he came here, and found that Professor Dumbledore had been hiding his parents' wills, and he also found that he was the last living of Godric Gryffindor. With being heir of Gryffindor, he inherited Gryffindor manor. He sent Dobby there to clean it up in case of emergencies. I think he might have gone there. But even Dumbledore won't get there, it's even more heavily warded than Hogwarts." Hermione was worried that she might have said too much and that Harry would see it as a betrayal.

Meanwhile, Harry was in Godric Gryffindor's own personal room of requirement, after reading Gryffindor's personal journal over the holidays, he knew that this room had a time lapse, He could, spend a month in here, and only an hour would pass in the real world. So that was what he was doing, he was going to train, and be ready for any bastard that crossed wands with him again. Harry had found that the voice in his head was in fact Gryffindor, who was going to help train Harry in the special powers that he had inherited, once Harry had mastered them however, the voice would disappear, and Harry would never here from Gryffindor again.

A week had passed inside the room of requirement, and Harry was laid flat on his back, chest heaving. He had set the room to provide twelve enemies for him to fight all at once, he had done it, but was seriously exhausted. "Young Harry, you are performing well, very well indeed. You have already mastered two of my skills, manipulation of fire and parseltongue. Yes Harry, know one, not even Salazar knew that I could speak to snakes. Your Headmaster, says Tom transferred it to you, he did not, it was me. On the topic of your headmaster, do not forgive straight away, but you must realise, he is only doing what he thinks is best, he is not a bad man." Harry was shocked, he never even stopped to think that Gryffindor would be able to speak to snakes, "Yes Harry, it is a very useful trait, the next skill I shall teach you, is how to manipulate wind, when you have mastered this, your fire will be even more deadly, you will be able to create tornadoes and my personal favourite, you'll be able to fly. Now though, quit stalling and give me 50 press ups".

A further 11months passed for Harry, and it was fair to say, he was ripped. His six foot 1 frame, with large chest , shoulders and washboard abs made him a very imposing figure indeed. Harry, could now use all his magical powers passed from Godric; fire, water, wind and parseltongue. Harry hadn't just learnt these though, Gryffindor, had been teaching Harry, DADA, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. With the motivation of the old headmaster, Harry was progressing at an accelerated rate previously unseen. He was well above newt level in all subjects, and Godric expected Harry to become more powerful than all of the founders combined. Harry was currently working on his last task before he could leave the time lapse. Swords man ship. He was using the sword of Gryffindor himself, having been to taught to call it from anywhere. Harry wondered if Dumbledore had noticed it was missing yet. Harry was battling 5 opponents, ducking, diving, weaving, slicing, waiting for a sufficient opening to pounce. Harry's physical condition meant that he could go like this all day providing he didn't make any silly mistake. Harry waited, blocking a swing at his head while spinning away from one aimed at his chest, it carried on like this for five more minutes, until Harry found his opening, in an almighty swing, he took out two opponents, slicing through the head of one and clean through the chest of the one next two him. Now there were three left, and Harry wanted this ended quickly now, he moved like a whirlwind spinning behind the one to his left and slitting his throat, he ran directly at one, sliding underneath the swords swing and then buried his sword right under his ribcage. The last one Harry knocked him to the ground with a roundhouse kick to the knee and just beheaded him. "Harry, you have done well. You have the raw power of none I have ever seen, now you have the skills to use it. You're body is tuned to perfection, you can stand pain like no other, you truly are, the most powerful wizard in the world. But, I warn you, do not become complacent, while technically you could wipe the floor with anyone, remember, Tom Riddle is Slytherin's heir, what he lacks in power compared to you, he makes up for in cunning and guile, he may not have your talent. But he is clever, very clever. But, alas, it is time for me to leave you, one final piece of advice, challenge Dumbledore to an honour duel, he shall see you have power beyond recognition and shall start to respect you. Farewell young Harry, you have been my favourite pupil, I'm sure I shall see you in the afterlife in many many years time."

Everyone was settled in the great hall, but many were worried, worried for Harry, he had not shown up at Platform nine and three quarters. Hermione in particular was worried, 'What if he's been captured, how can the Headmaster stand up there going on and on with that twinkle in his eye when Harry, the most important person to the wizarding world is missing!' "as many of you have no doubt noticed, Mr Potter is not in our midst-" The doors of the great hall slammed open, and there stood, an exact replica of the sixteen year old Godric Gryffindor. "Sorry I'm late guys, do you fancy some entertainment? I Lord of Hogwarts Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor, do challenge you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to an honour duel." Gasps were heard around the hall and comments like, "Certainly knows how to make an entrance" and from the girls, even a few of the guys "Wow, he's gorgeous" and "look at his body". Draco Malfoy however, decided to make the usual arse of himself "Lord of Hogwarts, Gryffindor. HA! Bullshit." Harry turned very slowly to Malfoy, "Malfoy I suggest if you don't sit down and shut up I shall challenge you to a duel also" Malfoy flushed, "Fuck you Potter your nothing." Harry whipped out his wand as fast as lightening and had him hanging upside down ankles tied together and his hair turned Gryffindor red and gold in one simple flick of his wand. Malfoy was shouting something but it couldn't be heard, Harry had also put up a silencing charm around him. The hall sat in stunned silence at the ease of which Harry Potter-Black-Gryffindor had done that, they sensed he could do it wandlessly, blindfolded and with his hands tied behind his back. Which of course Harry knew he could. "So Dumbles, fancy it? Let's gives these guys a welcoming feast they'll never forget." Harry thought he saw a flicker of fear behind those bright blue eyes. "Harry I think we need to talk about-" he stopped when he saw Harry's aura flare a bright gold that bathed the whole hall in an almost angelic light. "No Albus, we do it now or do you have no honour!" Dumbledore sighed "As you wish my Lord".

Ron looked confused, "Hermione, what's going on, Dumbledore looks scared of Harry, and called him 'my lord' what the hell is going on?" Hermione was trying to get her head around things herself. "Well Ronald, Dumbledore is scared of Harry, can you not feel his power, and Harry is angry, you know what Harry can do with magic when he's angry. As for Dumbledore calling Harry Lord, you heard Harry, he's Lord of Hogwarts, technically, he could be headmaster right now if wanted. Harry is also head of 2 of the most influential families in the country, and with the title of Lord Gryffindor, he is head of THE most influential family this country has known". Ron took all this on board, he was worried for Dumbledore, 'surely Harry won't kill him will he? It's perfectly legal in an honour duel, but even so, he wouldn't kill Dumbledore'. Harry had no intentions of killing Dumbledore, he just wanted to give him fair warning of what he could do. "As you wish Harry, who will be your second" Harry shrugged "Colin, you fancy it?" Colin almost wet himself "Yes Harry, yes of course, can I get take a picture of you after. Will you sign, please, please, I can't wait to hell my parents." Harry chuckled, "Sure thing Colin. Who's yours Albus?" "Severus." The two teachers walked down from the head table and down the middle aisle which was wide plenty wide enough for a duel. "Harry, if I may, what if the students get hit by a stray spell?" "they won't" Snape, looked dumbfounded. "Oh please Potter, does your arrogance know no bounds, even the Headmaster has been known to mis-aim occasionally, so you certainly will." "Snivellous, shut up you knob, I have a erected a shield around us, go ahead fire a spell right at Miss Granger there." Sure enough, just before the spell collided, it fizzled out in front of her face. "Satisfied?" asked Harry with a smirk. A very subdued Snape nodded. "So Harry, are you ready? Yes, then lets bow."

Dumbledore fired the first spell, which was an overpowered stunner, sending 5 strands of magic, one after the other at various parts of Harry's body, it is a very effective spell when fighting normal people. But Harry isn't normal, with a wave of his non wand hand, they turned back around and raced at Dumbledore at double their original speed. No one could believe what they were seeing. Dumbledore managed to avoid the spell by a whisker. Harry followed up with a strong bludgeoner, _"Protego Maximus"_ it absorbed the spell and the duel continued, had Harry really wanted, he could have smashed straight through the shield, but the people wanted entertainment, that's what they would get. Harry snapped off 3 quick stunners, which Dumbledore just about weathered with his shield. The duel carried on like this for the next five minutes, Dumbledore was tiring under the strain of defending himself from Harry's onslaughts. Harry on the other hand was doing all this very casually. But he decided to end it. He transfigured one of the suits of armour on the wall into Gryffindor's lion and put it under a compulsion charm to only put Dumbles down, not kill him, but immobilise him. When the crowd saw the lion pounce, there were gasps all round. The Slytherins though, were torn, they had no love for Harry or Dumbledore, but were excited about having Dumbledore put down by a student. However, they were not looking forward to their head of house having to face Potter, they knew, Snape and Harry hated each other and that Harry could probably get quite nasty if he needed to. As the lion was in mid-leap Dumbledore fired a slicing hex at the great lion. Harry responded, by conjuring a metal shield which deflected the curse back at the duelling wards. The lion hit Dumbledore hard in the chest and knocked and held him down, with his enormous jaws covering Dumbledore's throat. "Do you yield?" Dumbledore knew he was defeated, "Yes my Lord, I yield." Harry nodded and turned to Snape, "Snivle! It's your turn." Snape took Dumbledore's place, and faced Harry. They bowed, and with a simple wave of his hand, Harry had Snape bound in ropes, robes turned pink, his haircut, and turned red. 'Well this year might actually be quite fun' thought Harry. Harry left the Great Hall to tumultuous applause, vanishing the Lion and the robes that bound Snape as he went, 'He can keep the robes and the hair'.

Harry arrived at Gryffindor tower and bowed to the fat lady, "My Lady, how are you this year, looking forward to the first years forgetting the password?" the fat lady smiled, "Why yes Lord Gryffindor, I am very well. I am glad you have finally discovered and accepted your heritage. Now that you are Lord of Hogwarts, the portraits shall do your bidding and assist where they can. Also you no longer need the password for anything. Any rooms you need to enter, you shall not be asked for a password, they shall simply open for you. I believe you already know where the Slytherin common room is do you not?" Harry chuckled, "Yes my Lady, that I do, I think I'm going to have some fun this year. Goodbye for now." Harry walked through the portrait and sat in his favourite chair next to the fire, waiting for his friends to arrive.

_Okay guys, there you go. Please please please give me some reviews. Cheers_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any of this stuff. __**Oh and things written in bold and italics (like this) is a dream**_

_Chapter 5_

As Harry sat waiting, the warmth from the fire was starting to make him drowsy. His eyes starting fluttering shut, and he was gone.

_**Harry was plunged into darkness, he could here whimpering infront of him and then a light came on, he saw 3 pathetic muggles huddled on the floor in front of him, 2 bore a striking resemblance to beached whales. In a cold voice said "Now, I have your attention, I'm going to tell you exactly what's going to happen here" long, skeletal, white fingers brandished the wand, and moved it from victim to victim before landing, on the thin, long necked woman. "I'm going to torture you, all of you, before I am finished you'll beg for death... Crucio!" An ear splitting scream ripped through the house. **_

Harry was shook away roughly by Ron, "Harry, Harry, wake up, what's happening-" Harry jumped up, "Shut up Ron I need to go" with a small pop Harry apparated away. Hermione sighed, "I wish he wouldn't do that, we have to tell Dumbledore, what if he's run into a trap again?" Ron agreed "Yeah. Come on 'Mione, let's go."

Harry arrived directly between Voldemort and his Aunt Petunia and took the curse directly to the chest. Harry dropped to the ground from the pain, but did not scream, he wouldn't give the Dark Wanker the pleasure. The spell was released and the inhuman monster in front of him spoke. "Harry Potter, you come alone, you are fool boy. Come to think of it, how did you get here? I thought you were tucked up in the safety of Hogwarts." Harry rose, and spoke in a quiet but menacing voice that would have made lesser beings quiver in fear "I can do things only you could dream of Tom." Voldemort hated his old muggle name "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he took a calming breath and continued, "Whilst you have grown in power Potter, I know, I heard reports of you taking that hit-wizard apart, and no Harry Potter I did not send him, I am no coward. But I digress, you may have grown in power, but you shall never best me. Now, draw your wand and prepare for death. I may even make it quick... Or maybe not." Harry had no desire for a fight in Privet Drive. A plan was already forming in his head. He hovered a cushion over next to him "Portus" Harry said in the process, applying a sticking charm and then banished it directly at Voldemort. This was done at a speed Voldemort had never seen before, having only just said the first syllable of his curse when the cushion hit him in his face. Harry immediately started working on a set of wards that rivalled that of Hogwarts. He didn't have to worry about any notifications from the ministry. Being the head of a house emancipated him automatically. Harry worked at a furious pace, wary of any death eaters waiting. The Dursleys were still quivering on the floor. "Guys, sorry about him, you're safe now. Aunt Petunia will suffer from the shakes for the next twenty four hours but otherwise, will be fine. That bloke was Voldemort, the one who's after me, right now, he's somewhere in the Sahara desert. Dudley, I'll write you soon, but I have to go now, they probably already have a search party out for me."

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts, straight into the headmaster's office, he was just listening, to Ron and Hermione, telling him about Harry's disappearing act. They turned around at the pop, and Hermione flew into Harry's arms, wanting to smother him and tell him off, sensing this, Harry decided to throw her a bone, "Sorry 'mione, I know I shouldn't have done that, but there was no time to stop and explain. Headmaster, get you pensive, I shall show you my memories after leaving the great hall." Dumbledore shuffled off to collect the item which Harry required and Harry turned to Ron, who looked very white, "Ron what's up mate, looks like you've seen a ghost?" Ron took a minute to reply, "Well it's just, where has all this power come from mate, you take Dumbledore apart, with ease, apparate in and out of supposedly the safest place in the world, I mean, what's going on?" Harry knew they needed to know about his time training, "Guys I'll tell you later, for now, you can go into the pensive with the Headmaster." Harry put his wand tip to his temple and fished for the right memory "got it." He pulled his wand away, and a silvery strand came out of his head. Harry flicked it into the pensive, "Off you go then guys, see you in a bit."

After the group had entered the pensive. Harry walked up to Fawkes' perch. Fawkes was a phoenix, he was looking a little worst for wear, 'must be getting near to a burning day' 'Yes young one, it is very near my burning day. In 24 hours time, I will be but a babe again.' Harry was stunned, this is the first time it had happened, he wondered if Fawkes can communicate with Dumbledore too. 'No, Harry Potter, I cannot. This is the first time I have communicated with a human, not out of choice, but you are the only one that I can communicate with. The day is coming Harry, soon, you shall be one of us.' Harry was even more shocked, 'Ermm, Fawkes, I don't mean to sound thick, but what do you mean "one of us"?' 'So Godric didn't tell you? The old dog, he may seem stuffy, but he always did like to surprise his students. Harry, soon, you shall become a phoenix. Well, to be exact, an animagus, your form shall be a phoenix, like Godric Gryffindor before you, and Merlin before him. You shall have all the same abilities as a phoenix.' 'Hey hang-on, if they were phoenixes, why are they dead?' 'Harry they died of natural causes, whilst you cannot be killed, you can still die of old age, although, if you transform into a phoenix before death, you do truly become immortal, if you wait until the exact moment. Just before your death, you shall hear phoenix song, if at that moment you transform, you stay in your phoenix form forever.' The revelations never seemed to stop for Harry just lately, 'okay, say when you say it won't be long, how long do you think it will be. I mean you're immortal, a hundred years is probably just like blinking for you?' Fawkes trilled, it could only be described as laughter 'You raise a good point youngling, I expect two years, you don't need to train for this, it is something that shall just happen as you settle into your new powers. For now, I must leave you, I anticipate that the Headmaster and your friends will be back with us before long. Farwell for now.' With that, Fawkes rose and with one flap of his powerful wings glided gracefully out of the open winded and the disappeared in a ball of fire.

Harry sat taking this all in while waiting for the others. He was ecstatic, this would seriously help in his fight against Voldemort if the Dark Wanker hadn't been finished for good by then, Harry wasn't looking forward to the chance of immortality so much that he couldn't wait to fly. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the re-emergence of the three that had entered his memories. "Harry I must say, I am very pleased with how you dealt with Tom, the Sahara desert, a very nice touch I must say." Harry turned to Dumbledore, "I am not looking for your approval, and I'm sure you know how I can apparate in and out of here yes?" Dumbledore sighed, "Yes I am fully aware that the Lord of Hogwarts can do as he pleases, and even bend the castle to do your bidding. Harry please stop with the Hostility. The things I put you through previously were what I believed what was best for you, I truly am sorry Harry." Unshed tears were shining in Dumbledore's eyes "I take on board what you are saying. But I'm sure as hell not going to forgive just at an apology, and I certainly will never forget old man. With me actions mean more than words. If you can prove, that you can treat me as an equal, don't lie to me, or manipulate me, we might be able to work together. For now, I bid you goodnight Albus." Harry turned on his heel and left the office with Ron and Hermione following him. "Harry, that was fucking awesome, you totally whooped him. Why not just go and hunt him down now and kick his arse?" Hermione gasped, "Ronald, don't be so insensitive-" "Hermione it's fine. Trust me Ron, there's nothing I'd rather do, but there's still things I need to learn, things I need to get to grips with. Something tells me there's more to Tom Riddle than meets the eye."

Harry slept fitfully that night, waking up at 4.30 feeling like he had only had five minutes sleep. He decided he might as well get up and do some studying. While he had the practical side for just about every subject at the school nailed, apart from divination, his theory, particularly for transfiguration definitely needed work. He whiled away the hours, reading about the mechanics of conjuration and the difference between conjuring different materials, for example, conjuring gold, took a lot more power and energy, in comparison to steel. It was two hours later when he started to hear movements from the dorms above the common room, so, he decided he should shower and then meet Ron and Hermione to go to breakfast. Standing under the warm water, relieved some of the stress in his muscles, he had had a very busy night last night and was still feeling rather stressed. After showering and changing into a fresh set of robes Harry met Ron and Hermione in the common room. Harry couldn't help thinking, not for the first time recently, how gorgeous Hermione was. They made their way down to the great hall, chatting happily. "So guys, what did I miss last night?" Ron was the first to answer, "Well, the sorting hat gave us some waffle about staying strong and unifying, similar to last year really. But it can kiss Merlin's arse if it thinks I'm going to pal up with the Snakes." Hermione then put her bit in "Oh, and we have a new Potions teacher, Slughorn I think-" "Wait, what's Snape teaching then?" Ron answered, "You aren't going to like this, but Defence." Harry groaned as he started filling his plate up with a portion that, for the first time ever, rivalled Ron's "What is that dick doing teaching defence. Seriously what is Dumbledore playing at? I'd rather him teach than Snape, and that's saying something. Dumbles is even higher on my shit list that Snivellous, right behind Mouldymort, Lestrange, and Malfoy senior." Harry stabbed his sausage rather harder than was necessary and proceeded to eat his breakfast in a similar manor. After professor McGonagall handed Harry his timetable, he was quite please with his first day back. He had a free period first, then potions, charms, another free period and finishing with transfiguration. As Harry finished reading his schedule, the whole hall other than the Slytherins burst into laughter. 'Well here comes Snape'. The good thing about the charms Harry used on the new defence teacher, was that he couldn't see it himself, so when Snape looked at himself in the mirror, there was now pink robes or short hair. But upon hearing the laughter, Snape knew exactly what was wrong. "POTTER! CHANGE ME BACK." Harry shook his head, "Well as much as I'd love to change you back to looking like an over-sized bat, I personally, think the pink robes suit you. Who would have thought you had a feminine sized?" The hall was in stitches again, even Dumbledore was struggling to keep his laughter down. Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Harry, who looked un-perturbed, "Oh put your penis extension down, you don't know how to use it properly you proved that last night, I think I'll take it, so you can't point it at any other students." Harry wiggled his fingers in a beckoning motion and the wand flew into his hand. "Now Professor, when you issue a public apology infront of the whole school for threatening me just now and for terrorising your students. I'll give it back. Now sit down and eat your breakfast." Even though Harry began cheerfully, the end, was said in a snarl, the students new that Harry Potter was not to be messed with. Harry's clear power and ability didn't stop a certain Blonde wizard plotting how he could get his own back though.


End file.
